


The Last Colony

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Colonization, First Meetings, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kindergarten (Steven Universe), Other, Pre-Relationship, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe: The Movie, Terraforming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Yellow Diamond ordered the ceasing of all colonies in order to appease Steven... This is one of the last developing colonies to get that message.Or more importantly, what Aquamarine, Jasper, and Eyeball were up to right before the movie and the Steven Universe Future intro.





	The Last Colony

Aquamarine gazed over the Topaz workers setting up the new Beta Kindergarten gem injectors. 

“Come on! Put your gems into it! Hurry up!” She ordered, then glared and picked up some injectors herself with her wand, moving them to speed up the process of transport. Some Peridot engineers rushed over to initiate the start-up process. 

She sighed slightly annoyed. “I can’t believe they sent an Aquamarine to do this.” 

“The Diamonds trust in your abilities to oversee a new colony, my Aquamarine!”Her ruby bodyguard, (aka eyeball) complemented enthralled, in her gravelly voice. “That is a great honour!” 

“Anyone could supervise this. Even you could, Ruby.” She looked to eyeball’s lack of two eyes for emphasis. 

“Aquamarine!” A group of Peridots approached. 

“Yes, yes. What is it?” She asked frustrated at all these gems constantly bothering her for their trivialities. “Is it the organics? Did they come back again?” 

“Well..” The green gems looked at each other than her. “Yes.. Another raiding party has approached from the south, but that’s not why we're here.” One Peridot answered, garnering the attention of a Jasper soldier. 

Another Peridot continued. “We have received a message from our Diamond. Yellow requests the colonization to stop.” 

“Stop?” The Aquamarine looked at the Peridots in disbelief. “Whatever for? We’ve been working on this colony for days. We’ve finished the Prime Kindergarten and we’re nearly done terraforming.” She stated the facts, feeling like somehow she had apparently failed Yellow Diamond in some way that made no reasonable sense to her.

The Peridots looked equally confused. “We attempted to persuade our Diamond that this planet’s resources where quite sufficient for our quota, but she was quite adamant that it was for the best regarding the planet’s organics.” 

“The ORGANICS?” Aquamarine barked out a laugh. “Those creatures are nothing more than an annoyance.” 

The Jasper looked equally ticked off, as she glared at the ground. 

The Ruby looked between the two groups. “Well.. Orders are orders…” 

The Aquamarine let out a long sigh. “Very well.. At least we can get off this rock.” She stated, hoping to find the positive in what felt like a huge blow to her ego, as a failed colony overseer. She turned around towards the warp pad. “Alright, let’s abandon this miserable planet.” 

~~~

As the abandonment process was underway, the Jasper soldier scanner the horizon with a hard gaze. 

“How are evacuations coming along?” The Aquamarine asked a Peridot, who overlooked a list. 

“All Topazes, Rutiles, and Amethysts have all returned to Homeworld. The Peridots are all accounted for and are still here dismantling equipment from the kindergartens, but they should be done in half an hour. Half the Jaspers are fighting organics to the north and the other half are to the west, alongside two remaining squads of rubies. Besides of course, the few Jaspers and Rubies guarding the warp pad.” 

“Why are they still fighting?” 

“They weren’t here for their new orders and they are stationed in hot zone organic territories. We haven’t had time to rebuild the communications stations the Organics had destroyed there.” 

“What a bother.” She huffed. “Very well. I’ll fly there myself and inform them.” 

“I request that I go with you.” Her one eyed ruby bodyguard insisted. “For your protection.” 

“Fine.” She waved it off. 

“What about the two Lapis’?” Jasper questioned pointedly, startling them. The lone warrior had been so quiet the entire time that they nearly forgot she was there.. Which was ironic regarding her unusual appearance... 

“The Lapis terraformers are to the south. They were finishing rerouting the planet’s water source to enrich the new Kindergartens materials so it could be absorbed and used to create the new gems before we receive our new orders.” 

The Jasper's eyes narrowed and began to charge south, as the Peridot yelled after, “They should be done about now.. They’ll fly back any second!” 

The Jasper didn’t look back. “The ruby scouts said there was a raiding party headed in that direction!” 

~~~

Naval gemed Lapis and shoulder gemed Lapis finished draining the planet’s unnecessary above ground river dry. Forcing the water underground through a series of labyrinth like passageways and perfectly cut cave tunnels towards the kindergartens.

They looked at their handiwork, as they stood on the dry cracked ground, beside the muddy and rocky pathway, where some fish flopped about uselessly. 

Shoulder Lapis ran the back of her hand over her forehead and let out a breath. “Well, that takes care of that.” 

“Let’s go.” 

They let out their wings and began to soar over the barren lands, where there once was life, was now reduced to dry dust. 

Suddenly, from behind them, an arrow pierced arm’s calf, making her yelp. 

Navel looked to her startled and looked back to see arrows raining down upon them. 

The sharp flint rocks pierced their wings and pelted down upon them as they shielded their gems with their arms. 

Their wing energy splashed and shuddered violently with each hit, losing their volume until they couldn’t support their weight. 

They fell from the sky and landed hard on the stiff ground bellow, kicking up a cloud of dust, making them cough and squint hard to see. 

Naval peered around trying to feel any water current beneath them to use to defend themselves, but they had flown too far out from the undercurrent’s location. 

The organics ran to them, encircling them both in numbers of bodies and arrows. 

As an organic aimed an arrow, pulling back to give enough force to try to piece though Naval’s arm to hit her belly gem, a wheel of light suddenly struck them. 

The organics where flung back, as the ball of whirling energy ran onto them, until it stopped and the Jasper appeared crouched and ready. The helmeted warrior punched and launched itself at the group. Head bashing with her strong reinforced helmet and avoiding their feeble attacks with her quick reflexes. 

She grabbed the last standing one’s fist, just as it tried to take a Lapis hostage and she side glared it, then bashed it with her forehead, crushing it’s skull in. It’s lifeless body landed with a thud. 

She looked down at the two startled Lapis gems, who seconds earlier had been terrified and fearing the end. She went and stood before them and offered them both her hands. 

They gazed up at the Jasper awestruck. She was nothing they had ever seen before. Two green horns that adored the sides of her helmet and unusual lighter green spots that scarred her body. 

Hesitantly, and rather enthralled, they reached out and took the Jasper’s offered hands. She pulled them to their feet where they stumbled and bumped into the Jasper’s larger strong body, flushing. 

“T-thank you.” The shoulder Lapis whispered timidly. 

The Jasper gave them a smirk. 

“Let’s get you two home.”


End file.
